La història d'amor entre detectius
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Col·lecció de drabbles i shots. 02.- Cicatrius: En Wataru va despertar-se a mitja nit, a una habitació que no era seva, a un matalàs suau i tou que, evidentment, no era seu. Va mirar al sostre amb un llum desconegut i va sentir-se perdut. La bombeta del llum de nit a la seva esquerra projectava l'ombra del mobiliari aliè.
1. Claus

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Aoyama Gosho._

_**Gènere:**__ Romanç.  
__**Ràting:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítol relacionat:**__ no.  
__**Advertiment:**__ cap.  
__**Paraules: **__964._

**#01.- Claus**

La calor començava a fer-se forta a Tokyō, el dur i llarg hivern quedava enrere per fi, com els malsons que l'assetjaven des del seu segrest. Si no fos per les seves preocupacions personals podria dir que estava al cent per cent altre cop.

—Takagi-kun, baixa dels núvols.

L'inspector va parpellejar tot mirant la seva companya, el seu pintallavis vermell contrastava amb el blanc del vestit que portava.

—Començo a pensar que hauria d'haver-li demanat a en Chiba-kun que m'acompanyés —va mussitar exasperada.

—Perdona, perdona... pensava.

—Ja ho he notat això —va replicar amb les celles arrufades.

—Miwa... Sato-san. —Ella va mirar-se'l emmurriada esperant alguna explicació coherent al seu comportament dels últims dies, perquè últimament passava massa temps submergit en els seus propis pensament, fins i tot durant la seva jornada laboral. En Wataru va tancar els ulls i va inspirar fons—. Jo...

La Miwako va posar-li la mà a la boca sorprenent-lo, va dur-se l'índex als seus llavis vermells fent-lo callar. A la vorera del davant hi havia el sospitós al que portaven tot el dia seguint, duia posada una gavardina de pana negra i gruixuda, tot i que feia massa calor com a portar-ne una.

—Anem —va xiuxiuejar-li.

Ell va seguir-la, provant de mantenir-se concentrar en el que feien, però era complicat, malgrat tot va seguir el ritme que ella li marcava fingint mirar aparadors, cercar quelcom per visitar o menjar, com si fossin dos turistes enamorats aprofitant un càlid dia de vacances. No obstant, estaven molt lluny de compartir vacances, ni tan sols n'havien parlat, tot i que sabien des de feia gairebé dos mesos que coincidirien alguns dies.

En Wataru va sospirar quan van arribar els dos agents que els rellevarien d'aquella vigilància, esgotat de tan caminar. Va observar-la desfer-se de la llarga perruca morena que s'havia posat, tornant a ser la dona a qui s'estimava.

—Vols que anem a sopar alguna cosa?

La pregunta va agafar-lo una mica per sorpresa, potser perquè creia que estaria tan cansada com ell, perquè caminar tot el dia amb aquells talons havia de ser esgotador.

—És clar —va contestar—. Soba? —Ella va somriure encantada amb la idea del soba—. Vols que condueixi jo?

—No, està bé, porto unes sabates planes al maleter.

En Wataru va dibuixar un somrís, la Miwako havia desenvolupat aquell costum de no deixar que ningú no la veiés feble a base de menyspreus, tot i que ara gaudia del respecte del tota la Metropolitana, encara mantenia la guàrdia en alt. Ell amb el pas del temps havia deixat de prendre-s'ho com quelcom personal.

Va obrir el maleter per trobar les seves sabates i va seure-hi per treure's les de talons, tenia els peus una mica inflats, però no va fer ni una petita ganyota de dolor en calçar-se les altres. Va sospirar.

—Anem a on sempre?

Ell va assentir, a ella li encantava aquell lloc, tot i que a ell la idea de trobar-se amb el detectiu Mouri o en Conan no li venia gaire de grat.

Van rodejar el cotxe per seure cadascú al seu lloc, la Miwako va ficar la clau al contacte, però no va arrencar, va recolzar el front contra el volant. Malgrat la foscor de l'aparcament va notar que estava una mica pàl·lida, el vermell dels seus llavis n'accentuava encara més la seva pal·lidesa.

—Et trobes bé?

Ella se'l va mirar sense desenganxar el front del volant.

—Sí, només necessito un minut.

»Ah, Wataru, tinc una cosa per a tu a la guantera, vols treure-la?

—A la... guantera?

Va obrir-la, al seu interior hi havia algunes xocolatines, guants, mapes i una capsa blava que no havia vist abans. Va treure-la amb cura sense atrevir-se a sacsejar-la per a intentar descobrir què hi amagava a dins.

—Què es?

—Obre-la.

En Wataru va obrir la petita capsa blava dubtant-i una mica, coneixent-la era ben capaç d'haver-hi ficat quelcom que sortit disparat per espantar-lo. Va entretancar els ulls en acabar de treure la tapa.

—Per què fas aquesta cara? —va preguntar amb curiositat redreçant-se.

—És que per un moment he pensat que... tan se val. —Va mirar a dins i va parpellejar—. Una clau?

Va treure-la i va balancejar-la amb un repic.

—Últimament passem moltes nits junts, així que he pensat que la necessitaràs. Em sap greu fer que et llevis si em truquen per un cas, és per això...

En Wataru va besar-la abans que pogués acabar de parlar.

—A què ha vingut això? —va preguntar ella entre rialles davant tanta efusió.

—És que m'has sorprès.

—Per què?

—És que... —Ella se'l mirava amb interès, esperant la resposta a la seva pregunta. Una resposta que ara començava a sonar-li ridícula—. Creia que... Bé, és que m'estava preguntant cap a on anava això nostre i, creia que, potser t'havies atipat de mi i que no sabies com dir-m'ho.

Ella va riure afermant el seu braç amb força.

—Ei, no és com per riure —va protestar en Wataru.

—Perdona. És per què no vaig voler parlar amb tu de les vacances?

—Doncs... —No va acabar la frase, va sentir-se massa idiota com per a verbalitzar-ho.

—No m'agrada gaire pensar en quelcom tan inestable i efímer com el futur —va mussitar amb sinceritat—. Ambdós som policies, a la nostra professió ens juguem la vida a diari. Muntar castells de sorra en l'aire és...

—Ho entenc —va interrompre ell, va preguntar-se si en Matsuda i ella n'haurien muntat castells de sorra en l'aire.

—M'agrada aprofitar cada dia com si demà no existís, està bé per a tu viure així?

Ell sempre havia estat els que planegen les coses, de deixar poc espai per a les sorpreses, de no llençar-se a l'aventura sense l'equipament adequat. Va somriure i va besar-la lent.

—Per mi està bé.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Obro aquest espai per a penjar alguns dels drabbles, shots i idees per a fics fallits sobre en Takagi i la Sato alguns tindran continuïtat, d'altes no. S'admeten suggeriments de temes per escriure altres shots. Gaire res a dir sobre aquest en concret, fa força que el tenia escrit però no l'havia publicat. Espero que us hagi agradat._


	2. Cicatrius

_Meitantei Conan i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Aoyama Gosho._

_**Gènere:**__ Roman.  
__**Ràting:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítol relacionat:**__ Atrapat en els seus ulls (__名探偵コナン__瞳の中の暗殺__者__)__.__  
__**Advertiment:**__ cap.  
__**Paraules: **__984._

**#02.- Cicatrius**

En Wataru va despertar-se a mitja nit, a una habitació que no era seva, a un matalàs suau i tou que, evidentment, no era seu. Va mirar al sostre amb un llum desconegut i va sentir-se perdut. La bombeta del llum de nit a la seva esquerra projectava l'ombra del mobiliari aliè. Va recordar doncs les seves mans, la seva pell càlida, els seus petons, la seva veu i va saber exactament a on era. L'apartament de la inspectora Satō Miwako, bonic, elegant i sorprenentment ordenat.

Va girar el rostre per veure-la dormir al seu costat feta un cabdell, amb els llavis entreoberts i els cabells esvalotats. No va poder evitar somriure com un idiota. Aquella era la primera nit que passaven junts i, desitjava, que en no fos l'última. Va observar-la dormir, tranquil·la, sense la guàrdia alta, relaxada; descobrint a una nova Miwako a qui ja s'estimava malgrat acabar de conèixer-la.

Va preguntar-se si estava bé remembrar amb aquella intensitat el que havia passat en aquell llit i desitjar que passes cada dia durant la resta de la seva vida. Va observar la seva pell mig coberta pel llençol, tan blanca comparada amb la seva. Les cicatrius d'antigues esgarrapades, les velles ferides. La cicatriu mig oculta de l'ombra projectada de la seva espatlla d'una bala a sota la clavícula.

El record d'aquell dia al Beika Sun Plaza Hotel, va tornar amb encara més intensitat que el que havia succeït hores enrere. La sensació humida a les seves mans ensangonades sostenint el seu cos de pes lleuger, incapaç de reaccionar, creient que la perdria abans de tenir l'oportunitat de dir-li el que sentia per ella. Va creure que moriria, de fet, de tan en tan encara es despertava amb la sensació que havia passat el pitjor.

Va estirar els dits per tocar aquella cicatriu, amb la necessitat de comprovar que la Miwako del seu costat era real, que no era un joc del seu cervell. Ella va obrir els ulls endormiscada en sentir el seu contacte i ell va apartar la mà veloç com si l'acabessin d'enxampar robant a una botiga de dolços.

—Taka... Wataru, que passa res?

El seu nom sorgint d'entre els seus llavis va fer-lo sentir-se estrany i important.

—N-no, jo només...

La Miwako va moure's, recolzant-se en el seu colze, incorporant-se, analitzant-lo amb ulls endormiscats, ensenyant la cicatriu que ell havia tocat i una més a sota l'altre clavícula, sabia que n'hi havia dues més acompanyant-les.

—Tu només què?

—La cicatriu de la teva espatlla.

Ella va arrufar les celles com si no en sabés res de la seva existència i es preguntés de què coi li estava parlant.

—Què li passa? No em diràs que en tens res en contra de les cicatrius.

Va semblar ofesa davant la possibilitat que en hi tingués. L'havia sentit parlar amb algun dels altres inspectors sobre les cicatrius que tenien, com si fos el més gran motiu d'orgull per a un policia, quelcom que seguia sense comprendre.

—E-és clar que no! Només és que... —Va sospirar pesadament tancant els ulls, cercant les paraules correctes per explicar-se.

El dits de la Miwako van atrapar la punta del seu nas i els seus llavis van besar els seus.

—Te n'has recordat d'aquell bany, és això?

—Sí.

—L'inspector Megure em va dir que havies estat el primer d'arribar, i que semblaves a punt de desmaiar-te de la impressió. —Va analitzar-la tot preguntant-se si n'estava fent befa d'ell o insinuant que era feble i impressionable—. Suposo que l'escena devia semblar treta d'una pel·lícula de terror.

—Creia que moriries entre els meus braços.

La Miwako va entreobrir els llavis sorpresa i va somriure. Ella recordava poc més a banda dels dos primers trets, però amb quatre ferides de bala i una aixeta rebentada hi devia d'haver sang pertot.

—Però sóc aquí, amb tu i no penso anar-me'n enlloc —va declarar besant-li la comissura dels llavis, permetent que ell la tombés i prengués el control.

Va sentir-se relaxat i segur altre cop, com si aquell dia hagués estat un simple malson, notant amb el capciró dels dits aquelles cicatrius pàl·lides. Perdut en un mar de sensacions, tot ignorant el molest to de trucada d'un mòbil.

—És el teu mòbil —va xiuxiuejar apartant-lo una mica. En Wataru va deixar-se caure de costat tot sospirant pesadament i va cercar a les palpentes el telèfon a la tauleta.

—Inspector Takagi —va mussitar un pèl molest, va escoltar al seu interlocutor i va incorporar-se bruscament—. Sí, de seguida. Sí, inspector Megure.

La Miwako va posar-se a riure quan ell va saltar del llit, nu i nerviós, cercant desesperadament la seva roba pel terra. Ella va seure al llit per veure com es vestia de manera atropellada amb la certesa que, normalment, no ho feia així.

—Wataru —va cridar-lo, ell se la va mirar amb els pantalons a mig pujar com si estigués congelat en el temps—. Avisa'm quan acabis, podem seguir allà a on ho hem deixat.

—S-sí —va replicar amb la cara vermella, assentint enèrgicament i apujant-se els pantalons d'una estrebada—. Fins després.

—Inspector Takagi. —Ell va aturar-se novament per mirar-la, ella somreia amb la seva placa, la pistola i les manilles a les seves mans—. Crec que s'oblida d'alguna cosa important, inspector.

En Wataru va frenar l'impuls d'estampar-se la mà contra el front, com coi havia tingut aquell descuit. Va anar fins a ella i va agafar les coses d'entre les seves mans, aprofitant per robar-li un altre petó.

—Fins després —va repetir a punt per sortir i resoldre aquell cas a tota velocitat.

—Inspector Takagi. —Va enarcar una cella—. La corbata.

Va gratar-se el clatell sentint-se idiota, estava quedant com un imbècil que no sap ni vestir-se com cal. Va mirar un cop més les seves cicatrius, decidit a protegir-la per a que no hi hagués una de nova a sobre la seva pell.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Aquí us deixo el segon shot, aquest cop un que parla sobre cicatrius. Sé que el que passa a la pel·lícula no és canon, però allà hi veiem per primer cop un trastorn mental com és la Síndrome d'estrès posttraumàtic, tan en la Ran com en en Takagi, és per aquest motiu que la tinc en gran estima. Espero que us hagi agradat._

_º º º_

_**Guest:**__ Hola! Mercès, m'alegra que t'agradés, espero que el nou t'agradi també. Una abraçada._


End file.
